wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest
00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raked his claws across the ground, feeling a dark shiver crawl down his spine. Somone is here, I can sense it.. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io flew out of the tree and landed on the tom, claws dug into him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and threw the tom off, growling. "Who are you? And what do you want!?" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Get off him." Runningstrike hissed, yanking the cat of Mossypebble. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, shaking the other tom's fur off of his pelt. "No, Runningstrike. I can fight my own battles." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You have a good pelt, I'm taking it, these foxes have my throat if not." Io yowled and dug her teeth deep into his pelt. I lost four chances already, not this one! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:59, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow flinched at least it wasn't Wolf but she was as creepy as him "But.." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and fell back, feeling the tom's claws sink into his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC)'' "Get off him, slug." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io clawed tufts out and grabbed them and put them in her backpack. "''Sorry." she said and tried to get away from them. She stopped when she heard Runningstrike. "What did you call me you little wendego?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Slug, it is what you are in my mind." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "And that's what you got? Your a doornoob." she meowd. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but...I am smarter then you the dozen, so leave." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble saw the advantage to escape and leaped onto the rogue, lashing out at his face. "Get out of here before we make you," He snarled, shaking the bits of blood off of his pelt. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, this is a worthey battle." Runningstrike mewoed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io bit Mossypebble. "Look, sorry about your fur, but a few tufts to my death." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stop." RUnningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stay out of this." Io rounded on Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out another snarl, and shoved him off, pinning him to the ground. "For the last and final time, get out of here!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Alright! geez." Io mewed and grabbed her backpack, she began to head off once more. Idiots.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That's it, I am going to teach her a lesson." Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy shifted. "She's not worth our time." she meowed. She turned to Mossypebble. "Are you alright?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, but I have to do this." Runningstrike mewed, he ran off. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io ran along a ridge. "Thank god I got these at last, this was my last night before the fox was gonna get me." she panted with her bag. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Mossypebble coughed, "I'm fine.. I just need to get back to camp, is all." With that, the hefty tom sped back to camp, eventually limping and falling onto his paws. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Leaping, Runningstrike faced Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want from me? you told me to get lost so I did, leave me alone you creep!" Io hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "It was another cat who told you to get lost. I wanted to fight." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io pulled out a sharp thing from her backpack, like a shiny silver rock that was sharp. "Let's tango!" Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Clever, very clever." Runningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "We tango'en or what?" Io asked waving the knife around in her jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, no go. We can fight, but you have to catch me." Runningstrike mewed, he ran in enough circles to get most cats lost, but Runningstrike knew the way. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:55, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io just sat there, still as a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "This is just great..'"Ruunningstrike muttered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't understand my dear boy, I'm not as dumb as most of the little creatures you meet." Io yawned putting her knife away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That is a nice change." Runningstrike mumered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wonderful." Io meowed. "So am I helping you with your quest or what? your not gonna survive a day out there without someone with true skill." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That would be nice. The other cats go no where, those minds are so weak." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:04, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Well then, that's get a move on, i'm leader." Io meowed, back with the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then we can go!" Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io lead them to farmland. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sniffing the air, Runningstrike scanned the map in his head. "We are ten miles from the camp, I wonder if Mossypebble got back." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He probably did." Io murured and carried on and stopped at a barn and slipped inside it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What's in here?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:16, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "A place to rest." Io stated settling down on the hay. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Come here StarClan if you here this, tell Stoatscar that...that I'm sorry she lost Dewbamble." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io sat her backpack down and pulled her goggles off her neck and cleaned them in a puddle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "So, where did you learn, to do things cats can't? And how are you so smart?" RUnningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I grew up a kittypet, I wasn't like most kits and watched humans do their stuff, I know how to read and use a computer." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "For me, I don't know why. I was born with strange memories." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:29, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah?" Io mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "You remind me of someone" Shorewillow said "And that sort of changed me." Runningstrike mewed. "Who?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "And since then my memory never stops. I remember everything." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sounds like me." Io meowed while cleaning her goggles. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I is strange. There is a map of the forest in my head." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I have the map of the world in mine." Io meowed puting her goggle back on her neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "There are voices who talk in my head." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "So, have a family back home?" Io asked settling down on the hay. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sort of. My mother is dead, my father is...who knows....my sisters are dead, my brother is nice, my kits I do not know t well, and me and my mate broke up. What about you?" Runningstrike asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I have no family, never had a mate, and god knows about my parents." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Runningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Are we going to get going I want to have time to say goodbye to Rockkit" Shorewillow said This was bettter. Runningstrike had always been so smart, the other cats never were as smart. But now things were different. 14:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "We'll rest here for the night." Io meowed. "You get that rest while I sit outside for watch." she meowed leaving the barn to sit outside with her ears perked. These cats weren't smart, but she liked them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Waiting, Runningstrike purred, he could read, he found a book once, but the other kits bullied him away from it and took it away, and Runningstrike had never read since then. 15:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io sat boredly. ''Wouldn't hurt.. she thought grabbing her favorite book out, called Dinosuars: the worlds most terrific creatures. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Is that a real book?) Glancing over Runningstrike looked the book. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's my favorite dinosuar book) Firepoppy curled up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Looking around, Runningstrike stared off. 15:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io stopped reading it when she got bored. She stuffed it back in her bag and layed down flattly, with her ears perked, [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Waiting, night fell on th barn. 15:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io opened her eyes when a snap hit her ears. She stood up and looked out into the farmland, she saw large, dark shapes moving to the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Opening his eyes at the sound, Runningstrike turned. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io crept into the barn and slowly closed the door so it didn't make a sound. "Just stay quiet, there are a couple of wolves hunting the sheep." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Staying as quiet as he could, Runningstrike woke the cat next to him, and stepped back. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw growled as Runningstrike stepped on him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Slapping his paw over Viperclaw's mouth, Runningstrike stiffended there was a wolf right behind him...n Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io heared a wolf sniffing at the door of the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Quickly moving, RUnningstrike woke another cat. 15:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Soon all the cats were awake. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow saw a lot of other cat's were awake "Quiet all of you." RUnningstrke whispered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf snarled at his voice and started hitting the door to get in. Io climb onto the wall where a ledge was, she flecked her tail for the others to follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ''This might be impossible.. RUnningstrike thought, pulling himself onto the wall, stumbling and not thinking that he could it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy and Viperclaw climbed up the wall. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Slowly, Runningstrike climbed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf scratchd the door. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Walk, Runningstrike hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The wolf broke the door and paddd into the barn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 18:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Run!" RUnningstrike yowled. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay